A brushless motor comprises a stator and a rotor rotatably mounted with respect to the stator. The stator comprises a stator core having inwardly extending teeth and windings wound about the teeth. The rotor comprises a shaft, a rotor core fixed to the shaft and magnets mounted to the rotor core.
One of the factors affecting the efficiency of a brushless motor is flux leakage. Therefore, there is a desire for reducing flux leakage of a brushless motor.